


The Princess

by PrincessNala150



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Spanking, Teacher/Student Kink, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Summary: Lilith has been sent to Kaien Crosses school. As a Vampire Princess, her family are looking for a suitable suitor for her.Nobody accounted for the primal part of her brain finding her “mate.”As an alpha female she must do what’s best for her kingdom. However can she find love as she does it.
Relationships: Cross Kaien/Original Female Character(s), Kain Akatsuki/Reader, Kuran Kaname/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

As Lilith approached the school’s entrance. She looked up at the intimidating building.   
  


“Why do I have to come here. I liked my other school.”   
  


The man at her side was big and intimidating “Princess Lilith?”   
  


“If I’m going to attend here. I will attend as a normal student. You’ll go back home to father, he needs you more than I.”   
  


Lilith shot the man a look that said “no arguments” 

“Yes Princess.”   
  


As the man got back into the car, Lilith made her way to meet Kaien Cross the headmaster.   
  


“Ah Hello. You must be Lilith. Welcome Prin-“

_Mate_

”Mr Cross - Headmaster please I want to start at the school on an equal footing with my peers. Just Lilith is fine”

_Mate_

Lilith tried to ignore the screaming in her brain. Every few minutes she could hear the word mate.   
  


So loud was the screaming that it drowned out what Kaien Cross was saying.   
  


Lilith had to wonder if this man was her mate or if it’s because her mate was in this school.   
  


As Kaien wrapped up his speech Lilith got up to leave. “Thank you headmaster” 

As she opened the door to go to her dorm she noticed a man standing outside 

‘how long as he been here’

”I came as soon as you entered the Headmasters office I’m Akatsuki.”   
  
_Mate, Mate, Mate._

Lilith smiled 

‘This is more like it. This is why my brain went into overdrive’

Akatsuki smiled 

‘ **Mate** ’

They blinked at each other before Kaien cleared his throat.   
  


“Now Akatsuki, will you show Lilith to the night students dorms please.”

Akatsuki snapped back to reality, like a spell had been broken. 

“Of course headmaster. This way?”   
Lilith followed on behind Akatsuki.   
  


Kaien went back to his office 

‘Why? Why was his brain screaming mate. This girl was not underage, however he was in a position of trust. He could not abuse that trust placed in him by a King.’

’Shit how awkward.’ He wondered if it was mutual or just a passing mate, because Lilith was so beautiful. He put it down to something future Kaien to worry about.   
  


Little did he know he was about to be drawn into something that would test even his resolve. 


	2. Mate

“And this is the night class dorms.” Akatsuki said.

**_Mate_ **

”Thank you Akatsuki.” At that moment the door opened 

_**Mate** _

Both of their brains screaming the word. They locked eyes and out of the open door stepped Kaname.   
  


_**MATES** _

‘Wait, what?’   
  


Kaname stalked towards them closer and closer. Lilith stood her ground. 

“Hello I’m Kaname. And you are?”   
  


“My name is Lilith. I’m the new night class student.”

”Dismissed Akatsuki.”   
  


Kaname gave Akatsuki a look, a look that said ‘leave now if you know what’s good for you.’

”You’re not a vampire?” Kaname titled his head to one side.   
  


“Not yet. But my 18th Birthday is due soon. I am to have my awakening.”

An awakening is where a female vampire comes of age, gains powers fangs and all the other things vampires get. However to do she can pick one or multiple partners to help her through this ritual. But being a Princess Lilith hadn’t been told this. 

Akatsuki was still standing, listening intently. ‘I’d love to be her sire. To make her mine. Mate with her and keep her.’   
  


Kaname was also thinking the same thing. “Let me show you to your room.”   
  


Lilith smiled “That’s okay. I can find my own way from here.” And stalked off down the corridor to find her room.   
  


Once Lilith had gone Kaname turned to Akatsuki, “You like her? Because the primal part of my brain screamed mate.”   
  


Akatsuki refused to back down “Yes mine too. I won’t let you have her Lord Kaname.”   
  


The taller guy smiled “Well it looks like the next few days are going to be interesting.”

Lilith found her room. It had just a bed and a desk. “This is nice.”   
  


Lilith walked towards the window. When her phone rang. “Hello? Yes? Father? I’m settled. Kaien has been fantastic. Yes Father. What? You want me to what Father? All three? Ok. Goodbye.”   
  


Lilith looked down at her phone. Took a very deep breath. The phone beeped. It was a list of instructions on what to do for her awakening. Lilith’s father had felt the tug whenever a ‘mate’ had been brought up. He also sensed who those mates were. 

Lilith closed the door to her room. Lying on her bed. 

Her resolve hardened, first she would talk to the headmaster. 

KNOCK KNOCK

”Yes?” Lilith answered.

The door opened, and there stood Akatsuki.   
“I just wondered if there was anything you needed?”   
  


Lilith jumped up “Yes I need to talk to the headmaster.” 

Akatsuki looked wide eyed. “Okay. Do you want me to take you?” For Akatsuki the words had more than one meaning. But he had meant them innocently.   
  


“No. Tomorrow will be fine. It is after all the run up to my 18th Birthday.” Akatsuki’s eyes roamed every inch of Lilith’s body. 

_**Mate** _

With a cool expression Akatsuki, just shrugs and leaves.   
  


THE NEXT DAY.

Lilith leaves the dorm room early morning and goes to the headmasters house.   
  


KNOCK KNOCK

**_MATE_ **

”Yes?” Came Kaien voice from behind the door husky as if he’d just woken up.   
  
**_Mate_**

“It’s Lilith, please I need to talk to you.”   
  


_**Mate** _

The heavy locks and doors slowly unlocked.   
There stands Kaien Cross. Naked all but his underwear.   
  


“Please come in.” His voice heavy and thick with lust.   
  


He shut the door and then pushed Lilith against it. Caging her with his arms either side of her head.  
“What have you done to me? All I can hear when I am near you is mate. All I feel is the need to be close to you. What vampire trick is this?”

”I haven’t had my awakening yet. I’m not a vampire.” Lilith said in a quiet voice.   
  


Kaien looked at her, “What do you want?”   
  


Lilith smiled “My father wants to speak to you.” She pulls her fathers name up on her phone and hits dial.

”Father. It’s me. I have Kaien Cross here. You wanted to speak to him?”   
  


Lilith hands the phone to a shocked Kaien. As he puts the phone to his ear “I want you to ‘help’ my daughter through her awakening. Her primal brain has picked three of you. She will marry one of you and keep the other two as lovers should she desire to or she could marry all three of you. You’re a human yes?”   
  


“Yes?”   
  


“That wouldn’t be an issue. My own wife was human too. We can discuss details later. I have sent you an email with details of the awakening. Please read them carefully. Goodbye.”

Kaien hung up the phone. Stunned he looked at the email.   
  


Lillith peered into his eyes. “Headmaster are you okay?”   
  


“Yes. I’m fine. Just in shock.” Kaien put a hand to his head.   
  


Kaien hands a card to Lilith, she takes it “My contact details. I don’t want to be seen talking about this. It could get ugly. Let me know when it’s good for you.” And with that he slams the door in her face.   
  


BEEP BEEP

_Text message from 07777777777_

”Hi it’s Lillith. Tonight at 7pm. I will come to your house.”

Kaien Cross looks down at the phone. He gets his breathing under control after an initial freak out. 

The rest of the day passes uneventfully.   
  


KNOCK KNOCK

Kaien looks at the clock it says 7:00. “She’s prompt.” As he approaches the door, he feels the pull from the other side. 

Kaien swings the door open and there stands Lilith.   
  


“Why?......” Kaien looks confused but Lilith just smiled.

  
This was a lot to take in. Kaien looked again at Lilith. She had a bag with her.   
  


“We have to act out one of your fantasy’s.”

With those words ringing in his ears Kaien pulled Lilith inside the house. 


	3. The Partial Awakening

Kaien ushers Lilith into the bedroom. Nervous he starts to tidy things that aren’t untidy. “Headmaster?” Lilith talks in a quiet voice. “I said where shall I put this bag?” “At the foot of the bed.” Kaien started to understand what was going on.   
  


He had to make love to this girl. This went against everything he knew as a human being. But his primal brain was screaming to him.   
  


Slowly, he approached Lilith. He towered over her. She gulped. “Are you ready? Because once we start we can’t go back. That’s what we’re about to do could be considered illegal”

Lilith averts her eyes and nods.   
  


“Okay.” He holds her face with his hands on her cheeks, and kisses her. Gently he prods at her lips with his tongue. She takes the hint and gently parts her lips, Kaien slips his tongue inside. His hands move from her face to wrap around her waist.   
  


‘She smells amazing.’ Kaien’s senses are reeling. ‘I want her so badly. She is however inexperienced. So I must be gentle. Although if she is this responsive I might not be able to hold back.’   
  


As Kaien and Lilith pull apart, he holds her close and whispers in her ear. “One of my fantasy’s is you exactly the way you are. I’m your headteacher you’re my student. You need to get better grades and there is only one way to do that.” The suggestion in Kaien’s voice makes Lilith blush.   
  


He moves towards his desk taking the lead. “So Lilith, your grades are falling. You have assignments to hand in. However I can bump your grade up from a D to an A without you having to turn in any of those assignments. Come sit on my desk.”   
  


Lilith does as is asked of her. She slowly hoists herself up on the big oak desk. “Certainly headmaster.”   
  


“Now open your legs. I want to see those panties.”   
  


“You can’t sir.” Kaien shoots Lilith a look.

”Are you choosing to disobey me?” Kaien asked grinning.

”No sir. I simply meant you can’t see my panties as I am not wearing any.”   
  


Kaien’s jaw dropped. As Lilith opens her legs revealing her shaved pussy. Kaien’s smiles. “Even better. Open your blouse.”   
  


Lilith takes off her blazer, noticing through the white shirt her black bra, she takes off her tie, and opens the buttons exposing large milky white skin, between the lace of her black bra.   
  


Licking his lips slowly, he pulls the hem of her shirt down and crashes his lips against hers. Slowly very slowly, he puts his hand upon her bra, and gently rubs her nipples through the lace, feeling it harden beneath his fingers.   
  


‘Kaien what are you doing? You cannot make love to this student. It’s wrong. So very wrong.’ Screamed Kaien’s brain.

Kaien pushed past it. He knew he had to do this. It was animalistic, primal.   
  


Kaien slipped one hand under Lilith’s skirt, gently rubbing at the little nub that is her clitoris. He heard her moan.   
  


He could slowly feel himself losing control. He tried to stop himself. But found the more he did that the more his body disobeyed him. Slowly he slid one finger into her wetness. Surprised by how wet she was he gasped in surprise.   
  


“Lilith, look how wet you are.”   
  


“Headmaster, sir, whenever I take your classes, I have to change my panties afterwards, because they are always dripping wet.”

”You’re a very naughty girl. Tempting your old headmaster like this. You deserve a spanking.”   
  


“Yes sir.” Lilith lies across Kaien’s lap. He gently lifts her skirt that barely covers her ass. The milky white of her skin shone in the moonlight. He felt his erection tighten against his trousers.   
  


With a loud crack he brought his hand down on her ass. Turning it a pale shade of pink.  
“Lilith you are a temptation sent by the the devil himself.”


	4. Watched

After a good spanking. Kaien picks Lilith up. Holding her in his arms bridal style. He pops her on the floor in front of him and sits on the bed. 

“What do you want me to do Headmaster.?” Lilith’s voice was sexy and lustful. 

“Strip. Divest yourself of every single item of clothing. While I watch you.”

A smirk on her face “Yes Headmaster.” She slowly starts to peel off each item one by one. Until she is fully naked standing in front of the headmaster. Not shy about how her body looks. “Well Headmaster what do you think?” 

He grabs her and pulls her towards the mattress.   
Lying between her thighs, slowly, deliberately and lazily he flicks the tip of his tongue over her clitoris. He feels her tremble, “Mmmmm Head....”

“Stop call me Kaien.” His voice muffled by her wetness. He gently inserted the tip of his finger into her core. “Mmmmmm” further he pushed in, all the while his tongue lapped away at her clitoris. Bringing Lilith closer and closer to climax. With two fingers inside her, pulling them in and out, opening and closing them, she could feel the walls of her vagina stretching, all the while Kaien keeps licking her clit. Before Lilith climaxes, “Kaien stop I feel like I need to pee.”   
“Trust me” was the reply. So she did. Then it hit her. The climax. She came, bucking and moving about. Kaien’s tongue pressed firmly against her clit, his fingers 2 deep thrusting in and out of her pussy as she rode the climax wave. 

Kaien jumped off the bed and quickly stripped out of his clothes, Lilith still on the come down from her amazing climax, lay and watched “Kaien, I want you inside me, right now, no protection.” 

That was the only encouraging he needed, sitting back on his lower legs, his large, wide, hard, proud erection on the outside of her pussy. 

He watched her through hooded eyes. “Play with your breasts please?” 

Lilith did as she was asked. Gently and slowly Kaien inserted the head of his cock into her wet waiting and wanting pussy. 

Lilith felt Kaien pull her up to meet his chest. He held her against him, not wanting to put any more of his large, wide member inside her, instead Lilith took the lead and lowered herself into his full length. As she did so they both gasped in surprise. 

Part of the awakening ritual is at the first proper thrust, the person your mating with has to bite you. Kaien’s self control snaps. And as he pulls back to thrust inside her, he bites her neck, quite low. And with that he starts to make love to a 17 year old Princess with permission of her father. 

Lilith arches her back. Kaien pushes her on the bed one arm supporting his own weight the other burrows in between them seeking out her pussy. 

He notices that his large cock causes her flat stomach to bulge on every in thrust. The thought of that turns him on more. 

As he is pressing, rubbing and circling her clit with his fingers. He is thrusting in and out of her right pussy. 

Kissing her mouth, her large breasts, sucking her nipples, licking them. 

Suddenly the picks her up and slams her against the wall. Leaning back Kaien gets a good look at her. 

‘Well Kaien, you’ve come this far you might as well carry on’ 

His thrusts getting faster and harder, his hips moving on their own. Both Kaien and Lilith let out animalistic moans and growls, he bites her neck in the same place. She squeals with pleasure. “You’re liking this?” Lilith nods. As he moves to get deeper he feels the tightness in his balls that comes with orgasm. 

“Lilith......I’m going to.......cum. Where.....”  
“Exactly where you are Kaien.”  
With a final few thrusts he pushes cum inside her pussy. 

Kaien hadn’t finished. The man had an amazing sex drive. And Lilith wanted more.


	5. Watched

What Kaien and Lilith hadn’t accounted for was Kaname and Akatsuki flying around outside the bedroom window watching everything they did. 

Akatsuki clenched his hand into a fist. ‘Shit’ screamed his brain. 

Kaname spoke quietly “3 mates? Most unusual. However she appears to be an unusual girl. 17 and hadn’t had her awakening yet. Most female vampires have them at 16.” 

Akatsuki wasn’t really listening, he was too busy watching Kaien Cross, thrust his large member into his mates mouth and fuck her face. 

The thought of her being fucked by another guy turned him on a little, however what was missing was the ability to take part, that would come later. 

Kaname turned to the other guy, “Let’s go Akatsuki. We will need to be fully rested. For the next few nights. It will be interesting to see who she picks next.” 

Akatsuki refused to move as both Kaien and Lilith had finished and now they were having anal sex. 

“What I don’t understand is why him? He’s a hunter. Why does he have to mark her too? She’s mine.” 

Kaname put his hand on Akatsuki’s shoulder “He had to mark her as a part of the mating/awakening ritual, you know that. She hasn’t marked him, that means she only wants him for this part” 

Akatsuki replies “Or she hasn’t made her mind up yet.” 

“Perfectly plausible, and she’s within her rights to do so.” 

Both men turned back to the window, Kaien Cross was now fucking Lilith doggy style. Pulling her hair back, she was enjoying herself. 

He came inside her one last time. Before both of them collapsed on the bed as the sun was starting to rise. 

As Lilith looked out of the window both Kaname and Akatsuki had gone back to the dorm.


	6. Kaname

Lilith ran quickly back to the night class dorms. So as not to be seen by anyone leaving Kaien Cross’s house.

When she entered the dimly lit hallway Akatsuki was waiting outside her room.

“What are you doing here?” She asked curious as to why this tall, handsome man wasn’t in bed sleeping.

“I could say the same for you.” As Lilith opened the door she moved and he could see the mark that Kaien had left on her. He’d marked her a few times in the same spot over and over.

Lilith made no attempt to cover it. “Come in. I want to talk to you.” She held the door open and Akatsuki pushed past her. As she shut the door, Akatsuki pushed her against it. 

“I want you.” His voice thick with longing. 

“I want you too. However I am saving you till last. I want to be your only mate. In order to have a full awakening I have to do the ritual, that includes every mate my brain screamed out. You know that. Some of us aren’t so lucky to be born vampires, some of us have to be awoken.”

Akatsuki asked the question he had been wondering for a while “Who will be your next mate?” 

“I have to have Kaien, then Kaname, then you and then I have to have all three of you at the same time. Then whoever I have to decide. I can either have all three of you or one or two of you. I want you Akatsuki. Don’t you remember me?” 

Akatsuki wracked his brains to try and remember this girl. “You used to call me Lily.” 

Realisation dawned on Akatsuki “Princess?” A finger on his lips “Ssssshhhh don’t tell until it’s necessary.” 

What Akatsuki and Lilith didn’t realise was that Kaname was listening outside the door. With a click of his fingers, he vanished. Back in his room “So Lilith is a Princess? I suspected as much. I’m going to make her choose me. And possibly Akatsuki. But if I sire her, if I go deeper with my fangs I can make her my life mate. I can become King.”

7:00pm that night. 

KNOCK KNOCK

“Come Lilith.” Kaname’s deep voice rumbled. 

“Lord Kaname?” Lilith slowly opened the door and entered the room. 

“Ah Lilith. Come my dear. Prepare yourself.” 

Kaname gets up and walks towards her, naked. Lilith’s eyes roamed over his body and quickly looked away, from his large, erect member. 

“Oh come now. You can’t be shy. I mean you were with Kaien Cross all last night weren’t you?”

Shocked, Lilith froze “How did you know?” 

He sniffs her “I can smell his semen in you. You smell of him. Also I saw you last night. I watched you from Kaien’s bedroom window.” 

“You pervert!” Lilith raised her hand to slap him. 

Catching her hand “The only thing missing from the scene was me, and Akatsuki.” He said Akatsuki’s name as an after thought. “I got good video. Watch.” 

Kaname showed the video of Kaien and Lilith. They were fucking, animalistic, pure passion. He also showed them having anal sex. And oral sex. 

Lilith gulps “What do you want?” 

Kaname looked thoughtful “For now - You. I plan to worship your body. I also plan to father your children. So Princess Lily what do you say?” 

Lilith became angry “You listened in to my conversation with Akatsuki? You Bastard!”

“Yes quite possibly” Kaname grabbed Lilith. And pushes her toward the bed. “So are we doing this or not? Am I going to father your children or not?” 

“NO!” Akatsuki’s voice rang through the air. “Get off her.” 

“Akatsuki, lets share her. Let’s speed up the awakening. I will call Kaien Cross.” 

With that he disappears and reappears with the headmaster. 

Fuelled by lust Kaien and Kaname both approach Lilith. Kaien kisses her as Kaname enters her with two fingers from behind biting her neck just above where Kaien bit her. “Akatsuki come join us. You’re missing out.” 

“Your pussy is so tight, and so wet beautiful Lilith.” Kanames other hand crept round her waist. As Kaien falls to his knees and starts to lick her clitoris. 

Akatsuki stands frozen watching. As Kaien undresses himself and Kaname puts Lilith’s hand on his member while keeping his fingers inside her. 

“Lilith. I don’t think Akatsuki wants you.” 

“Don’t you want me Akatsuki?” Lilith asks. Roaring he grabs Lilith and throws her on the bed. Her head hanging over the side. He slides his own large member into her opening. “Baby, can I take your pussy?” 

“Mmmmm” Lilith responds. With his first proper thrust he bites an entire side of her neck. Making it impossible for Kaname to get on that side. 

“Baby. You feel so good.” Fuelled on by lust, he fucks her harder than he should have. Pumping cum into her pussy. Filling the small tunnel. “Kaname. She’s mine. Understand. I won’t lose to you.” 

Pulling her onto her hands and knees Akatsuki, lies on top of her. He thrusts his hips and his large cock into her deep pussy. Lilith’s stomach bulging on every in thrust. 

A hand round her front playing with her clitoris, as he withdraws his full length

Lilith whimpers “Please Akatsuki. More.” When he thrusts into her he actually goes harder than he intends to. Slamming his full length inside her. 

“Please Akatsuki. More.” 

“I’m going to shut that mouth of yours.” Kaname says. “You talk to much. Kaien kiss Lilith” 

Kaien climbs up on the bed. And starts to kiss Lilith. “Good now move over Akatsuki.”

He pulls out of her, they put their fingers inside her two each. Touching her G spot with each thrust. Kaien now has his cock in Lilith’s mouth. 

They stretch her walls both working together to enable both men to put their large cocks inside her. Both at the same time the heads of their large manhoods sit at the opening. Together they thrust into her causing Lilith to arch her back. Both grabbing her arms they hold her.   
After both releasing inside her. They withdraw. Leaving the three of them panting. 

However none of them had finished just yet.


End file.
